GTA Wiki:Ogłoszenia
Aktualne ; 12 lutego 2020, PiotrekD : Planowany na 22 i 23 lutego zlot edytorów został odwołany. Archiwum 2019 ; 19 stycznia 2020, PiotrekD : 22 i 23 lutego organizujemy drugi zlot edytorów! Zapraszamy serdecznie. ; 31 grudnia 2019, PiotrekD : Najstarszy stażem administrator składa życzenia noworoczne. ; 25 grudnia 2019, PiotrekD : Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia administracja życzy… ; 28 września 2019, PiotrekD : 26 września na kanale IRC ustalono, że książki, filmy, audycje, nagrania itp. nie są od tego momentu traktowane jako biznesy. Nie należy ich kategoryzować jako takież. Z istniejących artykułów o onych elementach świata przedstawionego w GTA usunięto kategorie biznesów przy pomocy bota. ; 26 września 2019, PiotrekD : Zarchiwizowane dzisiaj zostało forum projektu. ; 10 sierpnia 2019, PiotrekD : 6 i 7 lipca w Łodzi odbył się pierwszy zlot edytorów GTA Wiki! Zachęcam do zapoznania się z krótkim podsumowaniem tego wydarzenia. ; 2 czerwca 2019, PiotrekD : 6 i 7 lipca w Łodzi odbędzie się pierwszy zlot edytorów GTA Wiki! Zachęcamy do zapoznania się z planem wydarzenia i wzięcia w nim udziału. ; 25 maja 2019, PiotrekD : Dziś wypada pierwsza rocznica bardzo smutnego wydarzenia w historii naszego projektu (i całej Wikii zwanej teraz Fandomem) – usunięcia [[UB:PiotrekD/Pożegnanie z Nowoczesną skórką|MonoBooka, czyli Nowoczesnej skórki]]. ; 24 marca 2019, Stuble : Dzisiaj nastąpiły zmiany w administracji strony. Do grona administratorów dołączył Stuble pełniący dotychczas funkcję moderatora, zaś PiotrekD będący wcześniej administratorem awansował na pozycję biurokraty. Nowe uprawnienia wiążą się z nowymi obowiązkami, dlatego też życzymy im wytrwałości w rozwijaniu GTA Wiki! ; 27 lutego 2019, PiotrekD : Grand Theft Auto Wiki istnieje już 12 lat! 2018 ; 24 grudnia 2018, PiotrekD : Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia administracja Grand Theft Auto Wiki życzy edytorom i czytelnikom… ; 25 października 2018, PiotrekD : Wikia spełniła swe groźby zapowiedzi i przeniosła GTA Wiki na nową domenę wraz z trzema tysiącami innych wiki. Od dzisiaj nasz adres to http://gta.fandom.com/pl/ lub https://gta.fandom.com/pl/ (wreszcie HTTPS). Jak można się było spodziewać, przenosiny spowodowały problemy techniczne, którymi nasz wspaniały hosting się nie przejmuje; miejmy nadzieję, że uda się je rozwiązać. Jeśli widzicie jakieś, zgłoście to do mnie. : Pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że zmiana domeny nie pogorszy naszej pozycji w wyszukiwarkach w zbyt dużym stopniu (bo w jakimś na pewno pogorszy). : Zmiana dotyczy też naszych odpowiedników w innych językach. : PS: Dziś piąta miesięcznica usunięcia skórki MonoBook (Książka, Nowoczesna skórka). ; 10 września 2018, PiotrekD : Wczoraj Grand Theft Wiki, nasz rosyjski odpowiednik, świętowała swe 10. urodziny. Więcej informacji w tym wątku na forum. Administracja polskiej GTA Wiki złożyła tam swe życzenia. ; 15 sierpnia 2018, PiotrekD : Dokładnie wczoraj, czyli we wtorek 14 sierpnia, licznik artykułów na Grand Theft Auto Wiki przekroczył 8000! Ośmiotysięcznym artykułem jest homeworkfriend.org, a jego autorem jest Stuble. Gratuluję jemu i wszystkim, którzy przyczynili się do tego wyniku. Miejmy nadzieję, że omawiana liczba jeszcze wzrośnie, a w parze z ilością będzie szła jakość. ; 14 sierpnia 2018, PiotrekD : Wczoraj, czyli w poniedziałek 13 sierpnia, przywrócono VisualEditor jako domyślny edytor na Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Był on nim od czasu, gdy się pojawił, do pewnego momentu w tym roku, gdy pracownicy Wikii w wyniku losowania – bez jakiejkolwiek konsultacji ze społecznością – GTAW przydzielono do grupy wiki, na których w ramach eksperymentu przywrócono starszy edytor wizualny. Nowszy edytor wizualny uszkadza kod w mniejszym stopniu. : Przy okazji przypominam, że używanie jakiegokolwiek edytora wizualnego, czy to nowszego VisualEditora, czy to starszego stworzonego przez samą Wikię, jest na GTAW zdecydowanie niezalecane, bowiem powoduje bałagan w kodzie stron. Użytkownicy proszeni są o zmianę edytora na edytor źródłowy. Więcej tutaj… Z przyczyn od nas niezależnych nie może on stać się edytorem domyślnym. ; 11 sierpnia 2018, PiotrekD : Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć użytkownikom czytającym ogłoszenia, że ciekawostka to – za słownikiem pod redakcją Witolda Doroszewskiego – drobnostka budząca zaciekawienie, zainteresowanie, drobny szczegół, nowinka o charakterze osobliwym, sensacyjnym (t. pierwszy, s. 971; wersja online). W związku z tym sekcja ciekawostek służy do umieszczania w niej informacyj ciekawych, nie wszystkiego, co przyjdzie edytorowi na myśl, a czego nie chce mu się wpleść w główną część artykułu. Niestety na Grand Theft Auto Wiki częste są w sekcji ciekawostek informacje całkowicie nieciekawe. Nie należy dodawać do artykułów kolejnych, a usuwać te już dodane. ; 28 maja 2018, PiotrekD : O ile dobrze widzę, Wikia pozbyła się MonoBooka (Nowoczesnej skórki) na dobre. Opisywany w moim wpisie na blogu sposób na tymczasowy powrót doń przestał działać. ; 25 maja 2018, PiotrekD : Jak zapowiedziała Wikia, tak zrobiła. ''Nowoczesna skórka'' przeszła do historii. ; 22 maja 2018, PiotrekD : Polskie tłumaczenie zalinkowanego niżej wątku na forum (wszak przecież wedle Wikii jest to za mało istotna zmiana, by poświęcić jej wpis na blogu) można znaleźć tutaj. ; 21 maja 2018, PiotrekD : Bardzo ważne: 25 maja 2018 roku Wikia wyłączy całkowicie skórkę MonoBook, którą u nas zwykło się zwać ''Nowoczesną skórką. Jako przyczynę podają – jak jest teraz bardzo modnie – kompatybilność z RODO. Jest to oczywiście wierutna bzdura, MB nijak się ma do danych osobowych, ba, nie ma w nim elementów zbierających dane, które są na Oasisie, skórce domyślnej, jednak taka jest rzeczywistość. W oficjalnych ogłoszeniach Grand Theft Auto Wiki nie wypada mi używać wulgaryzmów, a ich użyłem dziś już wiele, więc ograniczę się do poinformowania o fakcie i wskazania, że należy się nań przygotować. Członków administracji i innych zainteresowanych użytkowników prosiłbym o przybycie jutro na kanał IRC celem przedyskutowania sytuacji i ustalenia strategii na nadchodzące czasy – gorsze, nie ukrywajmy. ; '''31 marca 2018', PiotrekD : Administracja GTA Wiki życzy użytkownikom… ; 17 marca 2018, PiotrekD : Od dzisiaj użytkownik, który chce przesłać plik na Grand Theft Auto Wiki, musi mieć status automatycznie zatwierdzonego. Zostaje on automatycznie przyznany globalnie (tj. na całej Wikii) przez oprogramowanie po 3 dniach od założenia konta i 10 edycjach. Ograniczenie to ma na celu ograniczenie przesyłania grafik, które nie pasują do poziomu projektu bądź w ogóle nie są z nim związane, które to były przesyłane przez nowych użytkowników i zwykle usuwane tego samego dnia przez administratorów. ; 1 marca 2018, PiotrekD : Dokładnie dwa (lub trzy, zależy, czym się sugerować, pozdrawiam naszego moderatora) dni temu, 27 (lub 26) lutego 2018 roku, wypadała 11. rocznica utworzenia projektu. Niestety wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, aby napisać o tym post na blogu, jak to było w zwyczaju; nie muszę chyba jednak mówić, że z nadzieją spoglądamy w przyszłość i spodziewamy się stabilnego rozwoju przez kolejny rok czy lata (oby jak najdłużej!). Od siebie chciałbym szczególnie serdecznie pozdrowić dwu najbardziej aktywnych ostatnio na OZ użytkowników: wspomnianego już Stuble'a i dokonującego licznych drobnych zmian Kintobora. ; 1 lutego 2018, PiotrekD : Może jeszcze ktoś się nie zorientował, więc dodam ogłoszenie. Otóż 13 stycznia tego roku uprawnień administratora zrzekł się tomta1 po wielu latach działania w projekcie. Dziękuję mu za wszystko, co zdziałał, aby GTA Wiki była lepszym kawałkiem Internetu. ; 1 stycznia 2018, PiotrekD : Administracja życzy wszystkim edytorom i czytelnikom szczęśliwego nowego roku. : Z ciekawszych rzeczy: nasz drogi moderator Stuble opisał na podstawie źródeł niemal 11-letnią historię naszego projektu. Można ją przeczytać tutaj. Zachęcam do tego i do zgłaszania poprawek w zalinkowanym tekście. (Samej historii GTA Wiki już nie zmienimy). 2017 ; 31 sierpnia 2017, PiotrekD : Na prośbę Stuble'a dodałem wikipedyjny gadżet umożliwiający szybki podgląd w okienku strony, do której prowadzi link w artykule na wiki. Można go włączyć w preferencjach; domyślnie jest wyłączony, aby nie przeciążać naszych Czytelników JavaScriptem. Dodatkowe informacje o skrypcie można znaleźć na Wikipedii. ; 27 lutego 2017, PiotrekD : Dzisiaj wypada dziesięciolecie istnienia Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Na przestrzeni owych dziesięciu lat wiele się zmieniło, niepodobna wymienić wszystkiego w krótkim ogłoszeniu. Krótkie podsumowanie można znaleźć tutaj, a pełne… Cóż, najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie powstanie, za dużo do opowiedzenia. 2016 ; 6 października 2016, PiotrekD : Jeśliby się ktoś jeszcze nie zorientował, przypomnę, że od 4 października serwis Wikia nosi nazwę Fandom powered by Wikia (tak, nie przetłumaczyli…), krócej Fandom. Więcej informacji tutaj. ;6 sierpnia 2016, PiotrekD : Po dłuższych problemach spowodowanych tym, że Wikia jest Wikią, udało mi się sprawić, że gadżet zamieniający pustą stronę S:Chat}} Specjalna:Chat, na której niegdyś był umieszczony wikijny czat, w ładną stronę z ramką, w której jest bramka KiwiIRC, zaczął działać. Zachęcam do wypróbowania tych, którzy na kanale IRC nigdy nie byli, a tych, którzy byli, zachęcam do zainstalowania porządnego klienta, jeśli ciągle używają bramki. ;23 czerwca 2016, PiotrekD' : Udostępniony zostało nowe rozszerzenie umożliwiające szybkie wycofywanie zmian z podaniem konkretnego powodu. Więcej informacji o nim można znaleźć 'tutaj. 2013 ;'''23 września 2013, tomta1 :Wczorajszego wieczora nastąpiły zmiany w administracji strony. Do grona administratorów dołączył Gimme your all money!, który dotychczas był moderatorem. Z kolei Maciek...000, ze względu na kwartalną nieobecność na stronie, stracił uprawnienia moderatora. Maćkowi dziękujemy za jego wkład w rozwijanie GTA Wiki, godne reprezentowanie administracji strony i wiele godzin spędzonych na kanale IRC. ;24 sierpnia 2013, Texel :W związku z pojawiającymi się coraz liczniej przeciekami z Grand Theft Auto V, przypominam, że zamieszczanie na GTA Wiki wszelkich informacji pochodzących z przecieków jest zabronione. Łamiący zakaz niezarejestrowani użytkownicy otrzymają bez ostrzeżenia 24-godzinną blokadę, zarejestrowani - wcześniej ostrzeżenie. ;3 lipca 2013, tomta1 :GTA Wiki przestało wspierać przestarzałe wersje przeglądarek w zakresie obsługi gradientu. Zatem jeśli do tej pory tło na wszystkich stronach było gradientem, a teraz jest jednolite, to zaktualizujcie swoje przeglądarki do najnowszych wersji. ;27 czerwca 2013, tomta1 :Przypominam o aktualizacji swoich przeglądarek internetowych — z dniem 1 lipca Grand Theft Auto Wiki przestanie wspierać przestarzałe przeglądarki w zakresie obsługi gradientu. Obecnie 3 najpopularniejsze przeglądarki internetowe (Firefox, Chrome i Opera) w najnowszych stabilnych wersjach obsługują gradienty poprawnie. ;31 marca 2013, tomta1 :Zmieniłem dziś wygląd i funkcjonalność sidebara. Zajmuje znacznie mniej miejsca niż poprzedni i teraz ma postać dynamicznie rozwijającego się menu (tak jak wcześniej miało to miejsce na skórce Monaco). :Już od sobotniego wieczora na Grand Theft Auto Wiki można podziwiać wielkanocny banner. Pozostanie on do poniedziałku. ;27 lutego 2013, tomta1 :Dziś mija 6 lat od chwili założenia Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Korzystając ze sposobności, chciałbym życzyć wszystkim użytkownikom wszystkiego najlepszego, pociechy z edycji GTA Wiki, a samej stronie życzę długiego żywota, stałego przyrostu artykułów i stałego spadku wadalizmów. :Niewykluczone, że w ciągu paru dni uruchomię jeszcze jedną do dwóch stron społecznościowych (przypominam, że ostatnią taką stroną była Mapa). ;25 stycznia 2013, tomta1 :Parę dni temu zostały pokolorowane szablony i w artykułach opisujących misje w grach GTA III, GTA Vice City i GTA San Andreas. W przyszłości planuje się pokolorowanie tych szablonów w pozostałych grach. :Przypominam, że wszelakie kolorowania szablonów (w tym infoboksów) działa tylko i wyłącznie na nowoczesnej skórce. :Została na stronie dodana mapa, gdzie może się dopisać każdy aktywny członek społeczności. ;15 stycznia 2013, tomta1 :Zostały pokolorowane nagłówki niektórych szablonów nawigacyjnych, co można zaobserwować m.in. na dołach stron Wóz policyjny (nagłówki szablonów nawigacji pojazdów) i Koktajl Mołotowa (broni). :Jeśli szczęście dopisze, jeszcze w tym tygodniu zostanie pokolorowanych od 1 do 3 innych szablonów. :Poza kilkoma newralgicznymi punktami, GTA Wiki (już 3 stycznia) zakończyło przechodzenie z systemu "er" na system "uniwersów". Prosimy o dostosowanie się do nowej nomenklatury. ;1 stycznia 2013, tomta1 :Administracja Grand Theft Auto Wiki życzy wszystkim użytkownikom, by nowy 2013 rok był jeszcze lepszy niż wszystkie poprzednie razem wzięte! Okolicznościowo został zmieniony banner. :Uruchomiono useskin=wikia}} czat, na którego zapraszamy użytkowników GTA Wiki. W dalszym ciągu będzie można skorzystać z kanału IRC. :Na nowej skórce Wikii (oasis) dodano logo i zmieniono tło. Ze względu na ograniczenia nakładane przez Wikię, dalsza modyfikacja tej skórki jest niemożliwa. :Jak informowałem wczoraj na blogu, GTA Wiki przechodzi z systemu "er" na system "uniwersów". Proszę zatem o dostosowywanie się do nowego nazewnictwa. :Wydano pierwszą w tym roku aktualizację techniczną. 2012 ;24 grudnia 2012, tomta1 :W ten wigilijny wieczór administracja Grand Theft Auto Wiki życzy wszystkim czytelnikom i edytorom wesołych, mroźnych i szczęśliwych świąt Bożego Narodzenia spędzonych w rodzinnym gronie. :Oczywiście, okolicznościowo został zmieniony banner na Nowoczesnej skórce. ;1 września 2012, tomta1 :W życie wszedł regulamin Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Każdy edytujący stronę ma obowiązek się z nim zapoznać i się do niego stosować. :W związku z nieaktywnością Krzysia8020 zostały mu odebrane uprawnienia Moderatora. Krzysiowi dziękujemy za czas i wysiłek poświęcony w tworzenie GTA Wiki, walkę z wandalami i wiele godzin spędzonych na kanale IRC. ;30 sierpnia 2012, tomta1 :Pojawiła się wakacyjna aktualizacja techniczna, w której opisane są m.in. nowości na stronie w postaci nowych infoboksów. Zapraszam do lektury. :Na stronie zostanie wprowadzony regulamin. Będzie on obowiązywał od 1 września. Do tamtej pory może on być zmieniany przez administrację jeszcze jako "projekt", a jego finalna forma będzie obowiązywała każdego użytkownika strony pragnącego edytować. ;27 lipca 2012, tomta1 :Udostępniłem nowy . Od starego różni się m.in. wyglądem nawiązującym do pozostałych infoboksów oraz znaczną różnicą w kodzie. Jedyna dosyć ważna różnica techniczna jest taka, iż użytkownik nie podaje już swojej płci w szablonie, gdyż szablon pobierze informację o płci z preferencji użytkownika. Jeśli czyjaś płeć w infoboksie się nie zgadza lub widnieje tam napis "niezidentyfikowana", to znak, iż należy zmienić swoją płeć w preferencjach. ;12 lipca 2012, tomta1 :Została wydana kolejna aktualizacja techniczna. Na moim blogu mieści się kilka informacji dotyczących nowinek technicznych na stronie, nie zawsze zależnych od administracji. :Przy okazji, w związku z załadowaniem pierwszych screenshotów z GTA V na stronę, został wprowadzony nowy skrót od nazwy gry dla GTA V, czyli V. ;29 czerwca 2012, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym administracja strony powiększyła się o jednego członka — Maciek...000 otrzymał zasłużone uprawnienia moderatora. Życzymy owocnej współpracy! ;24 maja 2012, Maciek...000 : Kilka dni temu utworzyłem nową stronę projektu, a mianowicie propozycje ciekawostek na stronę główną. Polega to na tym, że każdy user będzie mógł podać swoją propozycję ciekawostki, która zostanie przejrzana, a w przypadku, gdy będzie dobra, zostanie umieszczona na stronie głównej Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Adres do strony znajduje się tutaj. Na pewno macie jakieś ciekawe pomysły, tak więc zapraszam Was do wzięcia udziału w tymże projekcie. ;2 maja 2012, tomta1 :Poszukuję osoby posiadającej polskojęzyczną, ocenzurowaną wersję Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Cenzura ta polega na zmianie bądź usunięciu niektórych tekstów (zarówno dialogowych, jak i tekstów pomocy) związanych z działalnością gangu kubańskiego tudzież haitańskiego w 8 misjach: Anioł stróż, Pogrzeb, Mięso armatnie, Bitwa morska, Tajemniczy proszek, Bomby zrzucone!, Nieczyste metody oraz Trojański LowRider. Różnice pomiędzy wersją ocenzurowaną a nieocenzurowaną (tylko audialnie oraz dla wersji anglojęzycznej) są opisane w powyższych artykułach (poza Aniołem stróżem, gdzie różnice są minimalne). Szczęśliwcy posiadający ocenzurowaną wersję są proszeni o kontakt ze mną. ;1 maja 2012, tomta1 :Jak już zauważyliście, został udostępniony nowy banner — to jest właśnie ta niespodzianka, o której pisałem przedwczoraj. Nowy banner wyróżnia się lepszą jakością (format .png), większą szerokością (1000px), brakiem wkurzającego białego paska u góry oraz rodzimą produkcją — jego autorem jest Texel. Okolicznościowo widnieje jego patriotyczna wersja. ;29 kwietnia 2012, tomta1 :Administratorzy Grand Theft Auto Wiki przygotowali dla wszystkich małą niespodziankę. Szczegóły już wkrótce... ;24 kwietnia 2012, tomta1 :Pojawiła się druga aktualizacja techniczna. :Na podstronie mojego bota znajduje się lista zmian, jakie ten bot czyni. Jeśli masz pomysł, jakie błędy bot jeszcze mógłby naprawiać, wpisz je tam. ;9 kwietnia 2012, tomta1 :Wszelkie ostatnie nowinki techniczne na stronie będą opisywane na moim blogu. Już wczoraj została udostępniona pierwsza aktualizacja techniczna. :Grono administratorów strony zwiększyło się o jedno konto. Szczęśliwcem tym nie jest jednak nowa osoba — uprawnienia administratora dostał mój bot, który od wczoraj wykonał około 800 drobnych edycji. Będzie on używany do wykonywania masowych edycji, których wykonywanie ręcznie byłoby uciążliwe. Listę obecnych i planowych zadań można znaleźć na jego stronie użytkownika. Ze względu na charakter konta, nie będzie ono uwzględniane jako osobny członek administracji. ;6 kwietnia 2012, tomta1 :Zmieniłem nieco kod Nowoczesnej skórki. Nie powinna ona teraz przycinać spotlightów ani umieszczać footera w dziwnym miejscu. Jeśli zobaczysz jakiś błąd — zgłoś go mi (najlepiej przez kanał IRC) ;18 marca 2012, tomta1 :Od dziś Grand Theft Auto Wiki zaczyna wsparcie dla użytkowników chcących wydrukować nasze zasoby! Po lewej stronie, w zakładce "Narzędzia" pojawił się nowy link: useskin=wikia&printable=yes}} Wersja do druku (OK). Pod nim kryje się przyjazna dla Twojej drukarki wersja strony, pozbawiona zbędnych formatowań, przez co wydruk w skali odcieni szarości będzie bardzo czytelny. Uwaga: jeśli na końcu linku nie pojawi się słowo "(OK)", to znaczy, że zostanie wybrana stara wersja strony do druku. W takim wypadku poczekaj kilka sekund bądź skontaktuj się z administracją. ;8 marca 2012, tomta1 :Ubolewając, iż tak mało kobiet angażuje się w rozwój Grand Theft Auto Wiki (a te, które się już w to angażują, psują ten projekt, tak jak Sannse), wszystkim paniom administracja (jak do tej pory wyłącznie męska) składa najserdeczniejsze życzenia z okazji Dnia Kobiet! :Z tejże to okazji, w naszej facebookowej osi czasu pojawiła się ankieta dotyczącej ulubionej kobiecej postaci w serii Grand Theft Auto. Ankietę można znaleźć tutaj (z góry przepraszamy za liteórwkę w tytule ankiety). :W dniu dzisiejszym będę testował uproszczenie kodu JavaScriptu. W tym czasie skrypt strony może wariować, bądź się nie uruchamiać (dotyczy to szablonów nawigacyjnych, półautomatycznych opisów zmian i paru pomniejszych rzeczy). Prace mogą się wydłużyć, proszę o cierpliwość. Po zakończeniu prac niewykluczone, iż doczekamy się paru nowości. ;4 marca 2012, tomta1 :Łącząc się w bólu z rodzinami ofiar katastrofy kolejowej mającej miejsce w dniu wczorajszym w gminie Szczekociny, Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pragnąc uczcić ich pamięć, przyłącza się do żałoby narodowej. W czasie jej trwania szata graficzna strony zostanie zmieniona. ;27 lutego 2012, Texel :W dniu dzisiejszym, GTA Wiki kończy pięć lat! Z tej okazji, na moim blogu pojawił się post urodzinowy - można go przeczytać tutaj. Wszystkiego najlepszego! ;24 lutego 2012, tomta1 :Pobawiłem się ostatnio CSS-em strony i dodałem parę nowości, w tym m.in. naprzemienne przyciemnianie zawartości stron typu Ukryte paczki czy Wyjątkowe skoki w ..., a także naprzemienne przyciemnianie zawartości infoboksów. Poprawne wyświetlanie zapewnione jest tylko w przeglądarkach obsługujących specyfikację CSS3. Jeśli wyświetlanie jest nieprawidłowe — proszę o poinformowanie mnie, najlepiej na kanale IRC. ;9 lutego 2012, Texel :W dniu dzisiejszym, zostało założone konto polskiej GTA Wiki w serwisie YouTube. Zapraszamy do odwiedzania - wkrótce zostaną na nie przesłane pierwsze filmy! ;29 stycznia 2012, tomta1 :W związku z przeprowadzanymi pracami technicznymi, przez jakiś czas Nowoczesna skórka może nie wyświetlać się poprawnie (czytaj: jest dziwnie ułożona, nie widać bannera, niewidoczne są jakieś elementy strony itd., albo nawet pojawia się "surowy" Monobook); jeśli sytuacja taka będzie utrzymywała się jakiś czas — proszę dać znać na kanale IRC. Po zakończeniu prac strona powinna działać szybciej i sprawniej. :EDIT: Już powinno być wszystko w porządku. W razie problemów — odświeżyć cache (Ctrl+F5). Teraz strona ładuje się szybciej i bez "skoków" zawartości w górę i w dół, co miało miejsce do tej pory. ;6 stycznia 2012, tomta1 :Zredagowano tutorial — pozostawiono w nim tylko najważniejsze kwestie, a także zmieniono formułę milszą dla oka. :Dodano również jedną stronę pomocy — o tworzeniu tabel. ;1 stycznia 2012, tomta1 :Wszystkim użytkownikom Grand Theft Auto Wiki, Administracja życzy, by nadchodzący rok przyniósł jeszcze więcej korzyści, niż rok obecny, zarówno na naszej stronie, jak i w życiu prywatnym. :Doceniając wkład, doświadczenie, a także zaangażowanie użytkownika Gimme your all money! w tworzenie GTA Wiki, wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego roku, zostały mu przyznane uprawnienia Moderatora. Gratulujemy i życzymy dalszej owocnej współpracy! 2011 ;8 grudnia 2011, Texel :W związku z niedawnym ogłoszeniem przez Rockstar Games wydania Grand Theft Auto V, uprasza się użytkowników o niezamieszczanie informacji na temat owej gry. Wszystkie potrzebne informacje znalazły się już w artykule Grand Theft Auto V. ;11 listopada 2011, tomta1 :Dziś w Polsce obchodzone jest Narodowe Święto Niepodległości, dlatego też został zmieniony banner na Nowoczesnej skórce. ;8 listopada 2011, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym '''setna osoba polubiła nasz profil na Facebooku! ;16 września 2011, tomta1 :Od pewnego czasu trwają testy nowego szablonu galerii dla pojazdów. Nowy szablon odróżnia się od starego kodem, wyglądem oraz podatnością na niepoprawne działanie wobec stron specjalnych. można podziwiać na stronach umieszczonych na tej liście. Gdy testy wyjdą pomyślnie, zostanie on oddany do powszechnego użycia. :Prawdopodobnie rozpoczną się także prace nad przerobieniem na taki, ażeby przypominał on analogiczny szablon o pojazdach. ;2 sierpnia 2011, tomta1 :Na Grand Theft Auto Wiki pojawiły się dwie nowy strony pomocy: pierwsza dotyczy zaleceń edycyjnych, druga — odmiany nazw własnych. Prosimy użytkowników o zapoznanie się z tymi treściami. :Nasz facebookowy profil lubi już pół setki osób. ;22 czerwca 2011, tomta1 :Zgodnie z zapowiedziami, od dnia dzisiejszego nie wspieramy przestarzałych wersji przeglądarek (nieobsługujących przynajmniej częściowo specyfikacji CSS3). ;25 maja 2011, tomta1 :Administracja Grand Theft Auto Wiki zdecydowała, że będzie wspierała przestarzałe przeglądarki do końca roku szkolnego, tj. do 22 czerwca. Tak więc użytkownicy korzystający ze starych aplikacji oraz z Internet Explorera mają równo 4 tygodnie na aktualizację tudzież zmianę swojej przeglądarki. :W bardzo wolnym, tempie, ale jednak: coraz więcej osób lubi nasz facebookowy profil. Obecnie już 6 osób śledzi nasze wpisy na najpopularniejszym serwisie społecznościowym. Jest to przyrost o średnio 1 osobę na 2 dni. ;15 maja 2011, tomta1 :Wszystkich użytkowników Facebooka zachęcamy do polubienia naszego profilu na tym portalu! Będziemy na nim informować o zmianach na stronie i nie tylko. Jednocześnie informujemy, że przyciski "Lubię to!" umieszczone na stronie na starej skórce oasis, nie mają nic wspólnego z naszym kontem. ;2 maja 2011, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym została zmieniona strona główna. ;30 kwietnia 2011, tomta1 :W związku ze zbliżającymi się świętami państwowymi (Święto Państwowe, Dzień Flagi RP, Święto Narodowe Trzeciego Maja) już dziś wieczorem tymczasowo został zmieniony banner na Nowoczesnej skórce. ;23 kwietnia 2011, tomta1 :Administracja Grand Theft Auto Wiki życzy wszystkim użytkownikom wesołych, mile spędzonych w rodzinnej atmosferze świąt Wielkiejnocy! :Dzisiaj nastąpiła mała zmiana Nowoczesnej skórki. Tło na stronie ma różny kolor, w zależności od przestrzeni nazw. ;21 kwietnia 2011, tomta1 :Apeluję do wszystkich użytkowników o aktualizację swoich przeglądarek do najnowszych wersji, szczególnie proszę użytkowników Firefoxa 3.x o update do wersji 4.0, a użytkowników Internet Explorera o zmianę przeglądarki. Grand Theft Auto Wiki w celu upiększania strony korzysta ze specyfikacji CSS3, która nie jest dostępna ani w IE, ani w starszych wydaniach przeglądarek. W niedalekiej przyszłości (nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, jakiej) zamierzamy przestać wspierać przestarzałe przeglądarki, przez co strona będzie wyglądała ślicznie tylko w najnowszych. :Zmieniłem dziś kolory nicków administracji globalnej (od teraz są takie same, jak władzy lokalnej, czyli ciemniejsze). Poza tym, usunąłem odznaczenia dla tych staffów/helperów/vstf-ów, którzy nic nie edytowali na GTA Wiki. ;16 kwietnia 2011, tomta1 :Grand Theft Auto Wiki nawiązała współpracę z GTAVideoPL! Dzięki temu użytkownicy GTA Wiki mogą obejrzeć filmiki z misji z GTA: Vice City (a wkrótce także z innych gier, obecnie trwają prace nad GTA: San Andreas) w polskiej wersji językowej w jakości HD! ;11 kwietnia 2011, tomta1 :Zmieniłem nieco kolory nicków członków administracji - są one nieco ciemniejsze. Niewykluczone, że w najbliższych godzinach/dniach będą się one nieznacznie zmieniać, jednak nie jest planowana całkowita zmiana kolorów. ;30 marca 2011, tomta1 :Od kilku dni staram się naprawić kilka błędów, które występują na Nowoczesnej skórce, jednak czasem skórka ta może działać niepoprawnie. Spora część utrudnień z tym związanych jest z winy Wikii i jej wolno przeładowujących się serwerów - mam nadzieję, że wszystko szybko wróci do normy. :Przypominam, że od 10 marca br. Grand Theft Auto Wiki nie wspiera starej skórki oasis, tak więc jeśli coś nie działa poprawnie na oasisie, nie odpowiadamy za to - zalecamy zmianę swojej skórki na Nowoczesną. ;10 marca 2011, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym strona Grand Theft Auto Wiki zyskała nowy wygląd. Użytkownicy korzystający z useskin=monobook}} Monobooka mogą cieszyć oko widokiem przywołującym na myśl nieistniejącą już skórkę Monaco. Niestety, podobna zmiana skórki Oasis jest niemożliwa ze względu na ograniczenia nałożone przez staffów Wikii w Warunkach użytkowania (Terms of use). Tym samym zachęcamy wszystkich do zmiany skórki na Monobook. ;27 lutego 2011, Texel :Dzisiaj polska wersja Grand Theft Auto Wiki obchodzi czwarte urodziny - z tej okazji chciałbym życzyć wszystkim użytkownikom tej strony wszystkiego najlepszego, a samej stronie - jak najwięcej nowych artykułów i jak najmniej wandalizmów! ;13 lutego 2011, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym Artykuł, Cytat i Grafika tygodnia zostały zmienione w Wyróżniony artykuł, cytat i obrazek. Poza zastosowaniem nowej nazwy zmieniła się ich formuła - od dziś są wybierane nie co tydzień, lecz co 2 tygodnie. 2010 ;31 grudnia 2010, tomta1 :Już 2 godziny temu mieszkańcy Kiritimati przywitali nowy rok, a zatem zostało zmienione logo Grand Theft Auto Wiki na oasisie. Logo zostało zaprojektowane przez Mata. ze strony Tworzenie Logo Wiki. ;24 grudnia 2010, tomta1 :Administracja Grand Theft Auto Wiki życzy wszystkim szczęśliwych, radosnych i mroźnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia mile spędzonych w rodzinnym gronie! ;10 listopada 2010, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym zakończył się okres przejściowy użycia Monaco i oasisa. Tak, nam też się to nie podoba, ale nie mamy na to żadnego wpływu. ;1 listopada 2010, tomta1 :Dwa dni temu okolicznościowo został zmieniony banner na Monaco. Przypomnijmy, że to już ostatnie dni istnienia tej skórki. :Od dziś wszystkie linki do przekierowań zostały pokolorowane na zielono. Ma to w celu ułatwienie znajdowania takich linków w tekście i podmiany. ;10 października 2010, Texel :Dzisiaj zakończyło się przenoszenie angielskiej wersji GTA Wiki pod nowy adres. Nowy adres wiki to grandtheftwiki.com. ;'21 września 2010, Krzysiu8020 :Od dzisiaj moderatorzy posiadają nowe możliwości - poza szybkim rewertem (''rollbackiem, który już posiadali wcześniej) otrzymali możliwość przenoszenia plików oraz przenoszenia bez pozostawiania przekierowania. ;'''1 września 2010, Texel :Gwałtowny przyrost liczby artykułów na GTA Wiki wcale nie zmalał wraz z zakończeniem wakacji - dzisiaj, artykułem Love Candy xxx, osiągnięty został pułap 3 000 artykułów! :Dzisiaj poszerzyło się także grono administratorów strony - pierwszym moderatorem został Krzysiu8020! ;29 sierpnia 2010, tomta1 :Po ponaddwudziestoczterogodzinnej przerwie wróciły oznaczenia nicków administracji. Ponownie zostały wyróżnione nicki administratorów, biurokraty, vstf-ów, helperów, staffów i botów; odpowiednie dodatkowe wyróżnienia otrzymali również polskojęzyczni vstf-owie, helperzy i staffowie. ;26 sierpnia 2010, tomta1 :3 dni temu został wgrany na serwer dziesięciotysięczny plik! Oczywiście jest to rekord, jeśli chodzi o polskojęzyczne Wikie. Obrazek ten wgrał Texel. :Po zgłoszonych prośbach (1 i 2) zostały dodane wszystkie interwiki wewnątrz wszystkich Wikii o GTA. Można spokojnie korzystać z japońskiej, portugalsko-brazylijskiej, chińskiej, arabskiej wersji i nie tylko. Linki do wszystkich wersji językowych są dostępne na stronie głównej (zarówno jako interwiki, jak i przy licznikach). ;21 sierpnia 2010, tomta1 :Jeśli ktoś zmienia swój podpis, proszę, aby nie używał w nim koloru zielonego i różowego (i ich odcieni), nie pogrubiał, pochylał i powiększał czcionki. Działanie takie ma na celu odróżnienie nicku Kowalskiego od nicku użytkownika należącego do administracji. ;31 lipca 2010, tomta1 :Po skończonym głosowaniu na forum został zmieniony banner Grand Theft Auto Wiki, autorstwa Boli. ;30 lipca 2010, tomta1 :Po ponad trzyletniej nieaktywności, użytkownik Yarl stracił uprawnienia administratora i biurokraty. Yarlowi dziękujemy za trud włożony w powstanie tej Wikii oraz za jego wkład w pierwsze artykuły. :Od dziś zostały wyróżnione wszystkie nicki vstf-ów, aktywnych staffów i helperów oraz tych, którzy posługują się językiem polskim. Kolory staffów są identyczne, jak biurokratów; kolory helperów są takie same, jak administratorów, a vstf-owie otrzymali piękny róż. Aby nie pomylić tych dwóch pierwszych z biurokratami i administratorami, ich nicki są pisane kursywą, nie umieszczono też przy nich insygniów wojskowych. Dodatkowo, wszyscy wyżej wymienieni, którzy posługują się językiem polskim, otrzymali stosowny znaczek (15px). ;28 lipca 2010, gudyś :W dniu dzisiejszym został utworzony kanał IRC GTA Wiki. Więcej informacji możesz znaleźć tutaj. ;22 lipca 2010, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym został zmieniony adres strony głównej. Obecnie nową nazwą jest Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Zmiana ta nastąpiła po debacie na forum. ;21 lipca 2010, Texel :Na wiki pojawiła się testowa skórka, wykonana na podstawie tej z hiszpańskiej GTA Wiki. W razie jakichś problemów, proszę o kontakt na mojej stronie dyskusji. ;9 lipca 2010, tomta1 :Mimo trwających wakacji, społeczność GTA Wiki nie leniuchuje. W dniu dzisiejszym osiągnęliśmy pułap 2 000 artykułów!. Szczęśliwcem okazał się być artykuł Pink Pussy Cat Boutique. ;27 czerwca 2010, Texel :W dniu dzisiejszym zostało uruchomione [[Forum:Strona główna|'Forum']]. Jest podzielone na trzy działy: Seria GTA (sprawy związane z serią GTA), Sprawy techniczne (sprawy związane z GTA Wiki) i Hyde Park (dział do wolnych pogawędek na każdy temat). ;8 czerwca 2010, tomta1 :Dwa dni temu dodano nową funkcjonalność szablonu - po wpisaniu odpowiednich parametrów szablon ten będzie automatycznie zmieniał wiek użytkownika. Zachęcamy do odpowiedniej zmiany w swoim infoboxie. Wprowadzenie nowej funkcjonalności nie powoduje usunięcia starej - nadal swój wiek można wpisywać ręcznie. ;3 czerwca 2010, tomta1 :Testowo zmieniłem skórkę na Monaco Moonlight. Jeśli ktoś zauważy jakieś błędy lub inne problemy związane ze zmianą skórki, niech zgłosi mi to - w takim wypadku nastąpi powrót do poprzednich ustawień. Od razu poinformuje, że obcięcie boków na stronie głównej nie jest błędem. ;1 czerwca 2010, tomta1 :Dwa dni temu został naprawiony javascript. Można więc korzystać szablonów nawigacyjnych. ;9 maja 2010, tomta1 :W rankingu największych polskojęzycznych Wikii pod względem ilości grafik, GTA Wiki uzyskała 1. miejsce! Jest to pierwszy przypadek w historii, gdy Nonsensopedia straciła pozycję lidera na tej liście. ;3 maja 2010, tomta1' :Oddano do użytku szablon , który automatycznie wstawi informację o grafice objętej licencją zgodną z obecną polityką Wikii. Na dzień dzisiejszy jest to ''Creative Commons: uznanie autorstwa, na tych samych warunkach 3.0. ;1 maja 2010, tomta1' :Od wczoraj ikonki administratorów i biurokratów zostały wyróżnione - zostały wytłuszczone, pokolorowane i oznaczone odpowiednimi insygniami wojskowymi. ;'11 kwietnia 2010, tomta1' :W związku z trwającą żałobą narodową zostało tymczasowo zmienione logo, a także zmieniono tło na Monoboku. ;'2 lutego 2010, tomta1' :GTA Wiki została wybrana '''Wikią lutego 2010'! Nagrodę Wikii miesiąca otrzymaliśmy po raz drugi - wcześniejsza nagroda to Wikia lutego 2009. Dotychczas tylko dwie Wikie otrzymały to wyróżnienie więcej niż raz: GTA Wiki oraz Astropedia. ;26 stycznia 2010, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym oddano do użytku szablon pomocniczy do szablonu nawigacyjnego. Pozwoli on na tworzenie estetycznych linijek, podobnych do tych z Wikipedii. 2009 ;24 grudnia 2009, Texel :Pogodnych, Radosnych, a przede wszystkim Rodzinnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, oraz Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 2010 życzy administracja '''GTA Wiki. ;'''13 grudnia 2009, tomta1 :Zreorganizowano stronę główną. Przywrócono ciekawostki oraz dodano Cytat tygodnia. ;6 grudnia 2009, tomta1 :Artykułem Clocking Off polska wersja GTA Wiki wyprzedziła kiepsko rozwijającą się polską Lostpedię, uzyskując tym samym 7. miejsce w rankingu polskojęzycznych wikii. :W podobnym rankingu, dotyczącym grafik, zajmujemy 2. miejsce, ustępując tylko Nonsensopedii. ;11 października 2009, tomta1 :Wczoraj powstał projekt "Misje", mający podobny cel, jak założony pół roku temu projekt "pojazdy" - koordynacja oraz ogólna informacja nt. tworzenia stron opisujących misje. :Naprawiono błąd uniemożliwiający poprawne korzystanie z szablonu . Obecnie można z niego skorzystać nieskończenie wiele razy na jednej stronie (przedtem można było wywołać max 100 obrazków) ;30 sierpnia 2009, gudyś :W dniu dzisiejszym została założona strona "propozycje artykułów" gdzie zgłaszamy propozycje artów. Można również zgłosić jakiś artykuł do rozszerzenia w odpowiedniej sekcji. ;29 czerwca 2009, tomta1 :W dniu dzisiejszym projekt "pojazdy" skończył tworzenie artykułów o samochodach z gry GTA I. Dzięki tym artykułom zdobyliśmy więcej artykułów niż Holendrzy. Największy wkład w tworzenie tego miał Gudyś, dziękujemy! ;15 czerwca 2009, tomta1 :W naszej kafejce pojawił się nowy dział - "prośby". Można tam składać różne prośby, od sprawdzenia pod kątem merytorycznym jakiegoś artykułu, aż po naprawienie obrazka. Dział ten znajduje się poniżej. :Projekt "pojazdy" jest ukończony w 27,6%. ;24 kwietnia 2009, tomta1 :Przypominamy, że na tej wiki zawsze korzystamy tylko z oficjalnego spolszczenia gry od Cenegi. Gdy istnieje możliwość przetłumaczenia nazwy artykułu na język polski - należy to zrobić. :W związku ze zmianą wersji oprogramowania MediaWiki, zmieniony został prefiks do przestrzeni nazw "Grafika:". Obecnie nosi on nazwę "Plik:" (tak jak np. w Wikipedii). Użycie starego prefiksu będzie przekierowywało do przestrzeni nazw "Plik:", lecz aby przyzwyczaić nowicjuszy do nowego sposobu, będzie następowała sukcesywna, aczkolwiek żmudna i dosyć długa praca zmiany prefiksu. ;16 kwietnia 2009, tomta1 :Informujemy, iż na kanale IRC #wikia-pl w sieci freenode można uzyskać wszelką pomoc dotyczącą problemów technicznych, a także w celu dyskusji z innymi polskojęzycznymi użytkownikami Wikii. Aby z niego skorzystać, można użyć dowolnego klienta IRC albo specjalnej strony. :Został stworzony projekt pojazdy w celu przyspieszenia i skoordynowania tworzenia stron dotyczących pojazdów (na stan obecny postęp prac wynosi 16,2%). ;12 marca 2009, tomta1 :Zostały ujednolicone nazewnictwo grafik, wg poniższej propozycji :Poszukujemy nowej nazwy dla kategorii Do zbierania, propozycje zgłaszamy tutaj Kategoria:Metastrony